Muggleborn
by Professional Procrastinator
Summary: Being a teacher is hard. Being a teacher in a magical school, and having some of your students older than you is harder. Being a teacher in a magical school stuck in the dark ages- when you are trying to get them to see the 'light' That's nearly impossible. Unless you're me, of course.


**Yep, crazy idea train, coming through! This is a new story! Featuring an OC. Now, you guys may not realize this, but I have a file on my computer titled 'Character Profiles' and it is filled with Oc's for every fandom I have, as well as a lot more who are just 'fit to fandom.' This actually is helpful when my drama class needs to write a script, I just whip out the fit to fandom ones and BOOM characters that can be modified at will. Now, on with it! **

** I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Natalie. One more note: Instead of moving canon back a few years, everything in our time "Supernatural, Divergent, Avengers, Ect. Has been moved forward around five years (If my math is correct) forward. This is due to two things- number one being that James Sirius Potter goes to school in 2016, and number two: I want him to be in third year.**

"Let me get this straight. You want _me_, a muggle-born witch who cut off all ties to the British wizarding world, to come teach at the _place _you call a school. Hell, I'm not even of age yet! I'm fif-freaking-teen. Why do you want me?"

"Well, Miss Belpois, you have contact with the muggle world that you can easily keep up, you have made significant advancements in the field of merging magic with muggle technology, and your age will allow you to connect with the kids more than an older teacher would." Minerva McGonagall, the current Headmistress of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, told me. She was currently trying to get me to become the muggle studies teacher- key word: _Trying._

"Do I have permission to make kids who are rude either stand out in the hall or punish them as I see fit?"

"You would be a teacher, so, unless the punishment is too unreasonable, yes, you will be able too."

"I'm in. when do I start?"

"If you could be ready in two days, I will come and get you. Now, as I have other matters to attend to today, I will see you Monday." with that, she apparated away with a _pop._

"Two days. You got this, Natalie. You got this." I walked to my room, and stared at the organized chaos in it.

Grabbing a suitcase, I began to stuff clothes in it. _Oh, snap. _Pulling out my cell phone, I called my only friend, Nina.

"Hey Nina, I'm gonna need your help his year... Yeah, you know how the muggle studies position opened up... Well I took it... I get to punish kids, and it may have gotten better scine I was last there... Either way, you're gonna have to supply me with candy and stuff... I know I can just get it on the weekends... still you may have to, I may need to order stuff online...Yeah bye."

I looked at the now packed case. That would probably be enough clothes, and I could always come back to get more if I really needed to. Now on to the fun stuff..

~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~* MONDAY~*~*~*~*~*~~*~****~~~~~*~*~~*

I sat on the couch, Black Hayate and Harkness in their cages. Well, Black Hayate was on his leash, but Harkness the Ferret was in his cage. And yes, that is his actual name. I had one backpack that actually held three large suitcases, two other backpacks, and a small purse, all filled up with things. Well, it also had a television and stereo just kind of... in there, but still. Yeah, you really gotta love magic- an undetectable extension and a featherlight charm on the bag, shrink the other things down a bit, and your golden.

With a small _pop _signaling her arrival, Mcgonagall appeared.

"I trust you are ready to go to Hogwarts?"

"Si, Madame." and there you have the extent of my spanish. Well, I do know how to say 'Hello! My name is The Pool of Death.' but I learned that off watching the 'leaked' Deadpool footage. I mean, they need to test the waters for a Deadpool movie, and what better way than to 'Leak' footage. Anyway, back to Hogwarts. Yeah, you missed the whole 'pulling behind the navel sensation' and all that jazz. Let me sum it up.

It. Was. Not. Fun.

"A house elf shall show you to your rooms. They are right beside your classroom. I trust you can get settled in easily?"

"Yes, ma'am." I said, saluting her. I really am a cheeky little bitch sometimes, aren't I?

She just looked down her nose at me, before walking back out the door. They probably need a new DADA teacher. Hope she gets a good one this year, all the ones I had sucked.

"Kimmy can show Miss to her rooms now, Miss." a small house-elf told me. I spun around startled, but calmed once I saw 'Kimmy.' I nadded and with a crack, we got to my rooms.

The walls were bre, and there were no books on the bookshelves, but that would soon change. I decided that I would paint it the 'muggle way,' because I find it fun. Maybe it is just a 'me thing' but it relaxes me to paint.

Wait. I'm also gonna need a projector, for class and to do murals. How long do I have until term starts again? Term start September first, and that's in.. two weeks. I have two weeks to get all my plans done, and do my class, and do my rooms.. okay. All-nighters incoming.

Grabbing Harkness' cage and Hayate's leash, I let Hayate out and start to lug stuff to the bedroom. I set everything on the bed, pulling everything out. It gets put into two piles: classroom and bedroom. I'm gonna call this place the Condo.

TV in the bedroom- put it in the living room. All my clothes are thrown over a chair, and my shoes are thrown in the closet. The real pride and joy- all my TV shows and movies-go in the pile. Notebooks, pens, and pencils in the classroom pile.

It took a little while longer to do everything, but I was finally ready to get some paint, a projector and a whole lot of candy.

Using the floo network to get my apartment in America, I head out to the nearest Wal-mart. Going straight to the paint section, I picked out three shades for the condo, and then another two for the classroom. Bright green, yellow, and sky blue for the condo, and then Tardis blue and black for my classroom. None of the walls would be black, but I had a good idea of some murals. What would happen is at the beginning of the year two of the four walls would be plain blue. One of the two walls would be a mural of the fandoms and dtuff we would learn about, and the other would have the chalkboard that would double as a movie screen on it.

I had gone to the Ministry and appealed the old curriculum of the muggle studies class, saying that it was outdated and still treated the muggles as if they would burn us alive, When in reality, they have gotten so set in their ways that they wouldn't realize that magic was real if it came up and bit them in the bum. They thought that they had disproved the existence of it long ago, and anything that was done with magic, they found a way to explain with science.

They sent some people to shadow a for a day, and kept doing that for a week. They finally realized that what I said was right, and the people who shadowed muggles, myself, and exam directors sat in a room and designed an ideal course, including a textbook, and the exam itself. I had left before that was implemented, going to America to live with some old friends- Sam and Dean. God, I love those boys.

Anyway, after breaking away from traveling the country with the brothers, I got an apartment in Georgia, and worked as a waitress. But that's enough backstory for now, I think.

So, the muggle studies course now consists of mainly pop culture, such as tv shows and movies, technology, and just a bit of fashion.

Over the course of the next two weeks, rooms were painted, projectors put in place, murals were drawn with the help of those projectors, wifi and computers were set up, and mobile devices were ordered for the kids. Then, it was time for the feast.


End file.
